Theodore Logical
---- ---- ---- '''Theodore Logical', also known as Theo or Tech, is the main protagonist of the series Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series Not much is known of Theo's childhood at this point, though it is known that he received the StarTrix from his father at one point, and that he's been friends with Nova Eldridge since they were little. Appearance Theo is a bit tall for his age, having something of a thin build. In his winter outfit, he wears a purple shirt under an oversized overcoat and large blue jeans that are held up with two multicolored belts. He has a purple hat with the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on it and wears large black boots. In his summer outfit, he wears a purple t-shirt, shorts, shoes, and wrist warmers. His shirt has a star symbol with a heart in the middle emblazoned on the upper right, which is cut through by a divide in hues. He doesn't wear a hat, revealing his hair to have a purple streak running through it. Abilities Though generally powerless, his Delta Human DNA gives him somewhat enhanced strength and stamina when compared to the general population. It's eventually revealed in Manufactured God: Part 2 that he has Delta Human adaptability, albeit to a limited extent. It takes multiple exposures to a specific ability or situation before he starts becoming resistant to it, and even then, the adaptations are generally fairly weak. His only known adaptation at the moment is his resistance to time stops, which allows him to move in stopped time for a second or two. As revealed by Rozalio Gold in Blood and the Moon: Part 2, Theo has a naturally high connection to mana, specifically Celestial Magic. Theo has begun training under Rozalio, and while his Delta Human abilities allowed him to begin learning fairly easily, he still struggles with the actual spells. Spells Spells known by Theo include: *'Holy Daggers': A stream of daggers made out of light shoots forth from the user's hands towards their target. Personality Season 1=Theo tends to be somewhat quiet and blunt when speaking with strangers, giving the impression that he's rather withdrawn. In reality, he simply doesn't have much to say in most cases. He has a strong sense of justice, but will actively ignore it in favor of helping people in need. He notes that, while he works with the Plumbers, he does not work for the Plumbers, and has demonstrated a willingness to bypass any rules that prevent him from keeping people safe. His primary weakness is his anger. Though he does his best to keep it in check, it can manifest in full force during battle, resulting in him occasionally going overboard while fighting an opponent. He has something of a trickster personality, working through difficult combat situations with unorthodox solutions and improvisations. |-| Season 2=After the events of Under The Sea, Theo's personality changed somewhat, giving him a cockier, more open attitude. He seems to have his anger under better control, though it tends to come out in full swing during battles with his alternate counterpart Aeron. His trickster side has become more apparent, using blatant misdirection and trickery to gain an upper hand in combat when necessary. His unorthodox solutions have become increasingly useful with experience, sometimes completely negating the weaknesses of a given alien. Equipment StarTrix The StarTrix is a special transformation matrix created by Theo's father, Isaac Logical. Though not nearly as advanced as the SpecTrix, it does include unique capabilities of its own: Projection Transformations, which use Photonic Matter to create an alien without the need to transform himself, and a Star-Connection Drive, which keeps it from ever running out of power as long as a star is nearby (generally speaking, it's usually powered by the Sun). Theme Gallery Theo.png|Theo's original appearance. TheoSummer.png|Theo's original summer outfit appearance. TheoSummer2.png|Theo's first summer outfit redesign. TheoWRe.png|Original Winter Outfit TheoWReW.png|S3 Winter Outfit Starspiritposter.png|Original series poster. SSS2PosterLens.png|Season 2 teaser. T10sss2.png|Season 2 poster. StarSpiritAllStarPoster.png|All Star/Theo series poster. Ssposternumberwhoknows.png|Previous series poster. T10anniversaryposter.png|Tech 10 6th Anniversary poster. AllStarS3PosterS.png|Current series poster. TheoOV.png|Theo in OV's art style PerspectivePosterFXS.png|2016 Featured Character Poster WalkingPoster.png|Season 3 Promo Poster TheoWalking.png|Isolated poster render. Trivia * Theodore's winter design was mainly based off of Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * The design of his jeans were primarily based on parachute pants. * Theodore often carries around a raw potato in his overcoat. * Theodore's Tarot is The Wheel of Fortune, which is a symbol of the inevitability of fate and changing fortunes, and the cycle of life. * Theodore's aggressiveness is a result of his Delta Human DNA; as he has been the first person naturally born with such DNA in over ten thousand years, it is currently unknown how this will affect him throughout his life, although it is likely that the natural increase of aggression in adolescence has aggravated the issue. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tech 10 Category:Humans Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Legacy Characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters